


Use Your Noodle!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Ambiguous Relationships, Anime, Bickering, Business, Comedy, Competition, Cooking, Cross-cultural, Eating, Food, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, High School, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Nervousness, Ramen, Traditions, Training, Travel, University, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: It’s taste test time! Daisuke’s World’s Best Delicious Ramen, into Takeru’s stomach you go! [Pre-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 12





	Use Your Noodle!

Use Your Noodle!

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure tri._ and prior to _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. A spiritual successor to my fic, “Sunny Side” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/22957537>). Inspired by a dish from the ANION STATION Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna Meeting Cafe Collaboration. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Daisuke x Takeru, if you want to view it that way. Or not. It works purely on a friendship level as well. The choice is up to you.

Summary:

It’s taste test time! Daisuke’s World’s Best Delicious Ramen, into Takeru’s stomach you go!

* * *

Takeru pushed the slice of pork around in his bowl of ramen, visually digesting the halved egg, bamboo shoots, and diced green onion floating on top of his noodles. Aside from one specific detail, the presentation looked conventional, which every successful ramen chef knew should be the goal.

Obviously, depending on Motomiya Daisuke to do the bare minimum (maximum?) required of him was a tall order. He’d picked up quite the business sense, be it a natural consequence of his bullheaded personality or all the time he was spending in New York next to cutthroat investors. Not a weekend went by where Takeru, Ken, or Iori (or some combination of the three) weren’t uprooted from their postsecondary/high school studies to eat at and dissect the trade secrets of Daisuke’s perceived future competitors.

To their benefit, they still practiced their respective sports with enough regularity to curb the weight put on during Daisuke’s routine “reconnaissance missions.”

“Problem?” Daisuke was in his training uniform.

Swallowing air, Takeru returned to that one specific detail holding him back.

“Daisuke-kun…Why is the soup base blue?”

“What do you mean? It’s ‘Daisuke’s World’s Best Delicious Ramen: 100% V-mon Approved!’”

“Yes, but _why_ is it blue?”

“Why can’t you just eat what I make and not complain about it, hmm?”

“I’m beginning to disagree with Iori-kun. Now I don’t mind paying the mark-up on my ramen in America, if it comes to me in standard miso soup.”

“Standard? Pfft! What kind of business model is that?”


End file.
